Light emitting apparatuses such as an incandescent electric lamp, a fluorescent lamp, a three-wavelength bulb, or the like that are widely spread and used have problems due to their short lifetime and a low energy efficiency. In order to solve the problems, a light emitting apparatus and a lighting system that use a light-emitting diode (LED) was developed. Thus, there is a demand for research and development that allow general users to easily mount the light emitting apparatus using the LED or the lighting system using the LED.